They Are Not Gods But Something Else
by gakuenjulie95
Summary: Kazune is a Vampire and he wants Karin. Only thing is, Karin hates Kazune. Ever since she had been hurt by Jin she hates all boys except Micchi. Better than it sounds. Sorry about the sucky title
1. Chapter 1

I've never given it much thought on how I would die. I've always thought I would live a long happy life and die when I was ready. But dying for the one's you love, that seems like the best way to go. And I've never been special in any way, but he had made me feel so special that I wouldn't mind dying. If it was for him, I wouldn't mind…


	2. The Begining

Beep! Beep! Beep!

God I hate that stupid alarm clock. I quickly jump out of bed and scramble over to my mirror. Then walked over to my closet while rubbing my eyes, where I found a purple skirt and a matching tank. Now we all know that tanks are not allowed at school so I put a long sleeved white shirt underneath. Then I rush over to my vanity and sit down on a stool and brush my hair, then pull it back into a braid.

"You really should cut or dye your hair or something." That was my sister Ami. She hated my long dirty blonde hair. "Or even try putting it up differently." She's two years younger than me and already looks more mature than me.

"My body, my hair, I'll do what I want with it." I stick my tongue out at her. She can be so annoying!

"Whatever, hurry up or we'll be late for school." She rolled her eyes and walked away. I pulled on some boots and followed her. We go to Sakuri Academy. Just a normal boring school with normal boring people.

I walked into the kitchen where she handed me a pop tart. "Mom and dad already left for work." She said while putting on her coat. I stuffed the pop tart in my mouth and followed her action. "You're driving."

"Don't I always?" I plaster a big grin on my face as we walk to the car. It's not the best, but it's the only car for me. It was old. Sort of like an old hippie van. It even has a shag carpet. I enjoy it a lot.

We had just pulled up to the school when my sister was greeted by a boy in my class, Blake Hitori. Shaggy brown hair, golden eyes that could make a girl melt, tanned skin, the works. I completely hated him. He had just asked my sister out last week and she had said 'yes'! I had to turn away to keep from barfing. I jumped out of the van, stumbling a bit and walked to class.

"Good morning, Karin!" Micchi, one of my best friends, yelled in my ear before glomping onto my back. "Hey! Hey! Guess what? My friend is coming to visit. I think he might even enroll here!"

"Good for you, Micchi." The truth was that I wasn't impressed. I had met Micchi's friends before and I didn't really like them. Himeka Kujyou, my very best friend, was the only exception. She's probably the only one of them I can actually stand. "Good morning, Himeka-Chan!" I added 'Chan' because it sounded cute. It was very fitting for her. She had black hair, brown eyes, and the face of a child.

"Good morning." She greeted me with a slow smile. "Did Micchi tell you about my cousin coming?"

"Yeah." I answered. "What's his name again?"

"Kazune Kujyou." And just as she said that a bolt of lightning stuck thought the sky and a loud rumble shook the school.

The teacher, Kirika Karasuma, walked into the classroom. "Class, have a seat please. We have a new student today." Himeka and I exchanged glances and smiled. "Come in." She ordered. The door to the classroom slid opened and all the girls in the class gasped. "This is Kazune Kujyou."


	3. Chapter 3

Standing up in front of the class was a boy about our age (16), who looked to be about 6'1. But that wasn't why they all gasped. He was gorgeous. He had blonde hair that went past his ears. Crystal blue eyes and pale skin. In other words he was perfect, and I hated him. I hate pretty boys. They're arrogant and self centered.

"Pleased to meet you." God! Even his voice was gorgeous. I looked across the room towards Himeka. She was smiling and waving at him. I turned to look at Micchi. He just smirked at me. I hated it when he did that.

Kazune seeing as there was no other place to sit, sat right down next to me. We were told to open our books and get started on our lesson.

* * *

All through class I had to try to ignore his piercing stare. I actually considered stabbing his hand with a pencil. When class was finally over and it was time for lunch, I quickly ran out of the room and into the girl's toilet. Himeka dashed tin right after me and examined herself in the mirror.

"Judging by the way you ran out of the room, you hate him." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yeah, sorry, but you know how I feel about pretty boys." I sighed.

She giggled. "Well, let's get going to lunch and you're going to have to get along with him because Micchi invited him to sit with us."

I groaned. "Do I have to?"

She looked at me sternly. "Yes."

"Fine." I pouted. I was not looking forward to this. Ever since the incident tin 5th grade, when I asked the Drop Dead Georgiou's Jin Kuga (he's moved away) to go to a dance with me he replied "Eww! Go away ugly." Now I admit I wasn't very pretty in 5th, but that didn't mean he had to be so mean about it. I've hated men since. Micchi was an exception. He's more in touch with his girly side.

When we reached the cafeteria, Micchi was waving at us like an idiot in line.

"Hurry up Karin! They're serving your favorite!" He called.

I immediately perked up. Eel bread! I skipped the rest of the way there. Sadly Kazune was there. We quickly got our food and sat down. I began shoveling food into my mouth.

"You don't have any manners, do you?" Kazune speaks at last.

I glared at him. "Sorry, I was raised by animals." I replied sarcastically. I knew it was rude but I'm hungry.

"I wouldn't be surprised, the way you dance around like an idiot."

THAT! Was the last straw!

"Girly man!"

"Annoying woman!"

"Sexist pig!"

"Ugly!"

Now that really hurt. I heard Himeka 'gasp'. She knew how much that word was a taboo word for me. I quickly threw her a glance. She simply nodded and I turned on my heel and left. I decided that I would go out to eat. I would be back later to pick up Ami, so I didn't see the harm.

* * *

I went to my favorite place. Mexican! Okay, so it wasn't really called that but the name is too hard to spell. Although it's no eel bread, it certainly is delicious. The good part about eating there is that no one will bother me and by the time I finish, school is over.

Ami was already waiting for me. Panicking, probably.

"Where were you?"

Yup.

"Relax, I just got a little pissed off at the new kid today, okay?" I replied, trying to reassure her.

She immediately relaxed. "Oh, you mean the really hot one!" She also knew how I felt about pretty boys. I rolled my eyes. Everyone I knew was an idiot. 10 seconds later Himeka comes dashing up to my window.

"Karin, here's your homework." She handed me a couple of books and a piece of paper. "Did you bring me back anything?" Her eyes were pleading.

"Of course! What kind of friend would I be if I forgot to feed you?" I asked mockingly. Just then Kazune thought it would be a good time to pop up and ruin our conversation, along with Micchi.

"Come along, Himeka." Kazune said to her but was glaring at me. I quickly handed her the to-go-box I had gotten her.

"Karin," Micchi moaned, "would you give me a ride home, since I hate riding the bus."

I sighed. The things I do for them.

"Don't I always?"

Micchi jumped into the car and I focused back onto the road and getting out of the school parking lot. We said our goodbyes to Himeka and Micchi to Kazune and left.


End file.
